1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spool of a spinning reel and to a line clip that is mounted on the spool of the spinning reel.
2. Background Information
In a conventional spinning reel, a spool of the spinning reel reciprocates back and forth according to the rotation of the reel. The spool of spinning reel has a spool body, a front flange section, and a skirt section. A line clip for holding a fishing line that is mound to the skirt section of the spool of the spinning reel.
This kind of line clip locks the end part of the fishing line that is wound on the spool body and functions to maintain a state in which the fishing line is wound to the spool body.
The line clip has, for example, a synthetic resin clip body and a plate-like attaching section that is integrally formed with the clip body. The clip body is housed, for example, in a recess that is formed on the front outer peripheral surface of the skirt section, is exposed along the outer peripheral surface, and is disposed in order to be able to open to the rear side with a small space between the clip body and the skirt section. The tip of the opening side of the clip body curves in a circle and is formed in a bullet shape in a plan view with a taper so that the width gradually widens from the tip toward the attaching section. The clip body is biased radially inwardly of the spool by a spring member. In a conventional line clip, the retaining force of the fishing line that is stopped by the clip body is increased with a spring member. With this, the fishing line is less likely to come off of the clip body.
For an example of a conventional device, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-273626.